


Embrace

by Peggysousfan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Drabble Fic, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Madi is bellarkes baby, Protective Bellamy, Swearing, The 100 (TV) Season 5, dad bellamy, no one can say otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: This is based on a incorrect quote I found on Tumblr and I couldn't resist.Diyoza to Abby: "Save his life or I will kill your daughter and your granddaughter!"Abby: "Wait my what?"Diyoza to Bellamy :  "You didn't tell her you and your girlfriend have a daughter?"Abby: "YOU HAVE A WHAT?"Bellamy: "No, no ,no. Madi isn't our-"Bellamy hears Madi scream:  "HEY! GET THE FUCK OFF MY DAUGHTER! I SWEAR TO THE ROMAN GODS I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU LAY A HAND ON HER!"
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Madi, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the quotes used or characters. Just the story their added into.

To say the deal went off without a hitch would be a lie, but Bellamy had made a way to offer peace with Eligius as much as he could. Until Diyoza once again backed out of the deal out of frustration. So here they were, in the church of Shadow Valley village, with threats. Diyoza accepted Abby as a peace offering, a way for coexistence with the Eligius prisoners and Wonkru, but Abby was refusing. And Diyoza was having none of it. 

"Save his life or I will kill your daughter **and** your granddaughter!" Diyoza threatens, pointing to the man on the table to emphasize her demand. Abby stumbles back with her eyes widen in petrified shock.

"Wait my what?"

Diyoza looks from the doctor to Bellamy, confusion edged in her face. "You didn't tell her you and your girlfriend have a daughter?"

"YOU HAVE A WHAT?" Abby nearly shrieks in surprise.

Its as if she's never seen Bellamy before now. Her eyes scan him over as if he was completely different. She knew, or rather thought, Bellamy and Clarke were safe in space for the past 6 years, but it turned out Clarke was on Earth the entire time. So how could she possibly have been pregnant? Unless...

Bellamy and Clarke were together before Primfaya. Abby missed Clarke's pregnancy, the birth, everything. At this realization Abby leans against the table behind her, her hand on her chest as she tries to control her breathing. She wasn't there for Clarke. Clarke was left alone without her mother or the father of the child. She had to endure everything by herself. And Abby had a granddaughter?! Oh dear...

Bellamy sees the turmoil shake Abby and he quickly jumps into action, trying to ease the hell she's making for herself. Diyoza's smirk and easy going, 'I know everything' face was not helping.

"No, no, no. Madi isn't our-" His sentence cut off by a child screaming. It was Madi. She snuck into the village to look for Clarke. He mentally curses to himself before rushing out the door, his voice booming through the village, just enough for Abby and Diyoza to hear. "HEY! GET THE FUCK OFF MY DAUGHTER! I SWEAR TO THE ROMAN GODS I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU LAY A HAND ON HER!" 

The Eligius prisoners who had her wrist bound went pale, nearly shaking in fear from the man standing in front of them. 

"Unless you want to keep your heads, I say you let her go. Right. Now." He spews through clenched teeth, his fists balled up so tight his knuckles turn snow white.

"Bellamy?" Madi's small voice shakes him out of the haze of anger. He glances down at her before glaring at the two prisoners. The anger in his eyes alone enough to scare them off.

Madi takes off into Bellamy's arms once the Eligus men had let her go. Her tiny arms held tightly around Bellamy's neck, not wanting to let go. He holds her just as tight in an embrace, picking her up off the ground. She's so small compared to him, just like Octavia was when she was little. But this was different, Madi wasn't his sister. It was Clarke's daughter. And from how he sees it, she's his daughter too. 

"Son of bitch." Abby mumble to herself with a few tears watching the exchange. She really had a granddaughter after all. Just not in the sense she expected. But, nonetheless, Madi was there, and okay. 

"So..." Diyoza interrupts the moment. "About my men."

Abby glances over at her before looking back at the heartfelt scene before her, a smile blossoming over her lips. "Don't worry. They'll get their treatment." 

Clarke comes into view suddenly, having heard her daughter scream, and sees Madi clinging onto Bellamy. Hesitantly she steps forward, but stops hearing Madi's voice. Clarke's heartstrings pulling at her chest. 

"Mochof, nontu." 

**Author's Note:**

> Tranlation  
> Trig: Mochof, nontu  
> English: Thank you, dad.


End file.
